


Is One Night Really So Much To Ask?

by acercrea



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But there is banter, Date Night, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek and Stiles flirt a lot, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Stiles graduating college, SO MUCH BANTER, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Stiles is Legal, Stiles wants just one night without the supernatural, Taking out demons on a date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he doesn't get it, meteor shower, sterekoutdoors, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Stiles is determined to take Derek on a romantic date where they don't have to fight anything before the salad even arrives. He both does and doesn't get his wish.





	Is One Night Really So Much To Ask?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this, you have no idea.
> 
> Important things to know and aren't explicitly stated, Derek and Scott are both Alphas, they share the pack territory. Isaac is still part of Derek's pack, they were able to patch things up after the Alpha pack.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, I am not making any money from this. I am just taking the characters out and making them do what I wanted them to do on the show. It is just for fun.

_Dearest Mr. Hale,_

_You are cordially invited to attend a formal viewing of the Orionids meteor shower being held at the Overlook this Saturday starting at 11 pm. Please RSVP no later than Thursday, space is limited, first come first served._

_We look forward to your attendance._

_Sincerest and Most Heartfelt Warm Wishes,_

  1. _ Stiles Stilinski_

Derek smiled slightly down at the heavy cardstock in his hand as he pulled out his phone and selected a contact.

“Stiles,” Derek heard as the line was picked up.

“You really should check your caller ID before answering the phone. I could be anyone,” Derek teased.

“Not true, no one calls me except for you, my dad, and telemarketers. Telemarketers get thrown off by my saying my name instead of hello and you and Dad are used to it. It is a perfect system,” Stiles explained, Derek able to hear his smirk through the phone.

“Well, in that case, let’s get down to business. I am calling to formally RSVP to the meteor shower viewing this Saturday. I hope it isn’t full yet. You know how much I love meteor showers,” Derek replied, a smile forming on his own face.

“You are in luck; we just had a cancelation five minutes ago and one space just freed up. I will put you down for that. A car will arrive at your house at 10:30 sharp to pick you up. Please dress as warmly as you feel you need to; it will likely get cold where we are going to be doing our observations. We will see you then, Mr. Hale,” Stiles responded with a slight British accent.

“Stiles, your dad invited me for dinner tonight, I will see you then,” Derek reminded him.

“Derek, will you please let me have my bit? The Stiles that you texted this morning to ask what you should bring to dinner will see you tonight, the Stiles you are RSVPing with right now will see you Saturday,” Stiles sighed with exaggerated frustration.

“Sorry, my mistake. Wouldn’t want to shatter the illusion, I will see you on Saturday,” Derek chuckled, a full smile on his lips.

“Very good, see you then, Mr. Hale,” Stiles responded, hanging up the phone promptly.

Derek was still staring down at his phone with a goofy grin when Isaac spoke, startling him. “He has been surprisingly good for you. I was concerned at first, both of you are so different, and a break-up would be devastating to the weird dual pack alliance we have going on, but you actually complement each other. It is nice to see you smile.”

“Yeah, I think that is why we fought it for so long. Now I wonder why we wasted so much time. I mean, at first it would have been illegal, so not right away, but if I had just let myself admit that I cared about him when he came back from college after his freshmen year instead of so stubbornly insisting we were just friends, when he had become so much more than that to me. I’m just glad we got there,” Derek sighed with a happy grin.

“Dude, you are so sappy,” Isaac joked, shaking his head as he walked toward the kitchen, laughing when Derek threw a couch cushion at his head.

**

Derek slid open the loft door to reveal Stiles in a driver’s cap and a blazer thrown over a t-shirt, holding a sign reading Derek Hale. “Pick-up for Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked, tipping up his cap with his finger.

“Why thank you. I hear it is a wonderful night for star gazing,” Derek commented, grabbing his jacket off the hook by the door and linking his arm with Stiles’ as they walked down the stairs.

“Only the best for our best client,” Stiles replied, holding the door of the jeep open for Derek.

“Are you going to do that all night?” Derek asked in amusement as Stiles settled in the driver’s seat.

“No, in fact, I am ditching the hat and blazer in favor of something warmer right now,” Stiles answered, tossing both items in the back along with the sign and pulling out a knit cap and his own jacket.

“I see, now that I am in the car you no longer need to try. Good to know what your standards are,” Derek teased, reaching over and placing his hand on Stiles’ leg, just above the knee as the younger man put the car in gear.

“Yep, it is spam and Cheez Wiz from here on,” Stiles joked, navigating out of the parking lot and placing his hand on top of Derek’s has he navigated them out of town.

The ride was mostly quiet, both of them just enjoying each other’s company.

“Wow,” Derek breathed as Stiles stopped the car in a meadow that was bordered on almost 4 sides by hills, blocking out almost all of the light from town.

“Yeah, I went through a phase when I was younger where I was obsessed with stars, wanted to be an astronomer, built my own telescope and everything. This is hands down the best spot to star gaze in the Hale-McCall territory,” Stiles replied, killing the lights and reaching in the back to grab a blanket and some pillows.

“How did I not know about this place?” Derek asked, helping stiles set up the blanket on the hood of the jeep.

“I imagine because you usually go to the Overlook, which is just on the other side of that hill. But there is too much light pollution there, so this is a much better spot for looking at the stars,” Stiles replied.

“Right under my nose, all this time,” Derek commented, settling on the hood of the car and helping Stiles settle next to him, his eyes not needing to adjust to the low light.

Stiles’ eyes had adjusted and he had just pointed out the first meteor, when Derek stiffened next to him.

“What is it?” Stiles asked quietly, turning his head in the direction that Derek was sniffing.

“There is something out there. I can hear it, it sounds like it is walking on 4 legs, growling softly, and it smells like sulfur,” Derek reported, climbing down off the hood and taking a mildly defensive stance.

“Are you kidding? I ask for one night, and we get interrupted by a Black Dog 2 minutes in,” Stiles grumbled.

“What?” Derek asked, turning to look at Stiles, who was also climbing down.

“A Hellhound,” Stiles clarified, going to the back of the jeep and grabbing a couple of containers of salt, which he then proceeded to pour in a line around the jeep. “Great, that should keep it from finding us, let’s get back to the meteor shower.

“Ok, but what about anyone else watching? What if it is Parrish, and he isn’t in control?” Derek asked.

“Scott and Liam will take care of it,” Stiles shrugged, perched on the hood of the jeep.

“Why will they take care of it?” Derek questioned.

“I asked them to run a perimeter around this spot because I didn’t want to get interrupted on our date like we always do,” Stiles shrugged.

“What? We have had plenty of dates that didn’t get interrupted,” Derek protested.

“Really? Take out all dates where we didn’t leave one of our houses. How many of those didn’t get interrupted?” Stiles asked.

“Dinner and a movie at home isn’t a date?” Derek inquired.

“No, it isn’t a date. I understand why you would want to count those, because it seems like the second we leave one of our houses we attract every malicious thing in a ten-mile radius, but those don’t count, Derek. The dinner at Patise, interrupted by witches; bowling in Hill Valley, we had to fight that nest of Pixies; hell, we tried to go to a movie theater and were attacked by Harpies in the parking lot, not to mention all of the times we have tried to do anything and had to run from hunters. All I ask for is one night with my boyfriend where we don’t have to battle something with sharp teeth and claws or guns and I’m sick of it,” Stiles shouted in frustration.

“Stiles, stop talking so loudly,” Derek requested in a whisper.

“Why?” Stiles asked, his eyes shooting to Derek when the older man adopted a defensive stance.

“It heard you and is coming over,” Derek whispered in resignation.

“That is fine, we have a 20-foot ring around the car that it can’t get through, we will just wait until Scott and Liam pick up its trail and take care of it,” Stiles sighed, pulling out his phone and texting Lydia.

“Who are you texting?” Derek asked.

“Lydia. Don’t want to kill this thing only to find out we killed Parrish,” Stiles clarified.

“Good thought,” Derek whispered as the large black figure came into the clearing and started edging towards them, sniffing the air.

“And it isn’t Parrish, he is with Lydia tonight,” Stiles spoke, letting out a sound of indignation as he got another text. “That is just uncalled for.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“She sent me a picture of the most delicious looking Panna Cotta I have ever seen,” Stiles replied, tipping the phone toward Derek to show him.

“That is great, what are we going to do about the giant beast currently stalking us?” Derek questioned.

“I told you, we are safe in the circle, it can’t cross salt, it is the demonic equivalent of mountain ash,” Stiles responded, pulling out his phone.

“Stiles, there is literally a snarling creature 5 feet behind you, can I please take care of it, so it doesn’t rip out your throat?” Derek asked.

“Fine, but as soon as you are done you are coming back and we are watching this meteor shower. All I ask is one night, where Scott and Liam watch the territory, so my boyfriend and I can have a romantic date, and 5 minutes in we get interrupted by a Black Dog,” Stiles grumbles, pulling out his phone to text Scott.

_I thought you and Liam had tonight under control?_

_We do, we are tracking a weird smell near the overlook._

_You don’t say? Because Derek and I are in a meadow near the overlook and a Black Dog found us._

_Really? Like a dog dog? Because it definitely smells supernatural._

_NO, not like a dog dog!!!! Like a freaking Hellhound. _ _Derek and I are in a circle of salt, but I would really like it if you could take care of this now._

_Oh._

_Seriously, you would have been dead so many times without me._

_Probably. We are on our way._

Stiles looked up to see Derek in his beta shift cross the line and square up with the Hellhound. He winced when the hound darted close to swipe at Derek, who countered by moving away from the circle. “I can hear more of them in the woods,” Derek called back, swiping viciously at the beast.

“Don’t let the dog get between you and the circle, it is trying to cut you off from safety,” Stiles coached, pulling his phone out again.

_Hey Argent, sorry to wake you, do you have an Angel blade by any chance?_

_Yeah, why did Parrish do something unseemly to Lydia?_

_No, just have a Black Dog problem in the meadow near the Overlook. Do you know where that is?_

_I’ll be right there with a couple blades._

Stiles looked up as Derek slashed the dog across its throat, the dog falling over lifeless and crumbling into ash.

“Great, now will you get back in the circle? I texted Argent and he is bringing some weapons to help bring them down. How many do you hear?” Stiles asked.

“At least a dozen, and I think I hear Scott and Liam coming from the other direction,” Derek replied, leaning on the jeep next to Stiles, leaning over to kiss him softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Stiles questioned.

“All you wanted to do was organize a romantic date and you got sucked into another supernatural thing. You are right, we deserve one night,” Derek commented, lacing his fingers with Stiles’ as Scott and Liam ran into the meadow.

“Yeah, but if I removed all of the supernatural from my life, I wouldn’t have you, so if getting to date you means that I occasionally have to take down some of the things that go bump in the night, it is worth it to me,” Stiles replied, resting his head in the crook of Derek’s neck.

“Sorry, Stiles. This is probably the last thing you wanted tonight. What is the plan?” Scott asked as he and Liam approached.

“First, get in the circle of salt, the hounds can’t cross it. I think based on the numbers we need to wait for Argent to get here, he has blades that can kill these things quickly. Once he gets here, we will need to lure them over so we can get rid of them before they hurt anyone. And then once that is done Derek and I will watch the meteor shower as long as no one dies. Sound good?” Stiles asked.

“I can live with that,” Derek agreed.

“Yeah,” Scott and Liam chorused sheepishly.

**

Argent showed up quickly, but they determined that there was a rift they needed to close to stop the flow of Hellhounds. It took Argent an hour to gather the herbs he needed to burn to close the rift, but Stiles had the great idea of pouring salt around the breach so they were trapped in a small area once they got out, making it much easier to send them back to hell.

Once that was done, they needed to track the dogs that had gotten out before the salt ring was put around the rift, so it was almost 4 when they found and killed the last one.

“Great, we are done. Now, there is an hour and a half before dawn, I need you all to clear out so Derek and I can watch the meteor shower. You can go talk to Deaton, make sure this is just normal Beacon Hills stuff and not some harbinger of the apocalypse. Derek and I will check in at the clinic when we get back to town,” Stiles coordinated, pulling Derek back toward the clearing.

“Right. Enjoy,” Argent replied, pulling Scott and Liam along with him toward his car and shoving them inside.

“Finally, we are alone,” Stiles sighed, climbing back on top of the jeep, resting his head on Derek’s should next to him, looking up at the sky.

“Yeah, finally,” Derek agreed, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead before looking up at the stars as well.

“You know it is actually supposed to be at its peak in the last hour before dawn anyway,” Stiles commented, pointing out a streak across the sky.

“Did you plan this around a possible supernatural battle?” Derek asked, looking down at Stiles.

“No,” he scoffed. Derek raised his eyebrow and Stiles continued, “Ok, maybe? But I am sick of having to deal with stuff and then the restaurant or bowling alley or theater is closed. I didn’t want to miss something because we have obligations to keeping this area safe. For once I wanted us to be able to save the day _and_ have date night,” Stiles explained.

“You are kind of incredible, has anyone ever told you that?” Derek asked, reaching up with his hand to cup Stiles’ cheek.

“You deserve nice things, Derek Hale. I would move planets for you if I had to,” Stiles shrugged.

“This was an excellent date. Even if we had to dispatch several dozen demons to get to it,” Derek replied, leaning in to kiss Stiles gently before turning his attention back to the stars.

“Hey, Stiles?” he asked a couple minutes later.

“Yeah, Derek?” Stiles questioned, angling his head to look Derek in the eye.

“I love you, too,” Derek informed him.

“Wow, Derek Hale, coming in with the relationship power play and inferring someone’s feelings before they can say them and telling them how they feel. Bold move. We haven’t said that to each other yet,” Stiles commented.

“I’m sorry, did I read too much into your words?” Derek teased, running his nose from Stiles’ chin up to his temple and back, subtly scenting him.

“Derek, I think I have been falling in love with you for years. It didn’t take much to push me over the edge. I haven’t said it yet because I didn’t want to freak you out and make you close yourself off again. But yes, Derek. I love you. I am in love with you,” Stiles confirmed, sighing softly when Derek captured his lips, exploring Derek’s mouth with his tongue, the meteor shower momentarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Come hang out with me on Tumblr, @acercrea. If you liked it please leave a Kudos, if you loved it please leave me a comment, they really make my day.


End file.
